


[Podfic of] ta bite mec

by carboncopies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, [twelve bricks voice] riptide's got two spikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by harperuth.Podfic length - 0:40:49Author's summary:Misfire’s wings were hiked up high behind him, pretty much vibrating with some kind of tension, “So, Riptide— Can I call you Riptide?”“It is my designation,” Riptide said.“Excellent,” Misfire dropped his servos flat on the table between them, leaning even further over, “So, Riptide. Can we talk to you about interfacing?”or, Swerve and Misfire do Riptide.
Relationships: Misfire/Riptide/Swerve (Transformers), Misfire/Swerve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] ta bite mec

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ta bite mec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025488) by [harperuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth). 



> Thank you to harperuth for allowing me to record your work!

Podfic length - 0:40:49

File size 36MB (mp3)

There are two versions of this podfic available. One contains brief instances of sfx, one does not. You can download or stream either of them at the google drive links below. 

No sfx: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AS21eWmcrHDG5TLKMJSOcKRUM0_mFYgH/view?usp=sharing)

Yes sfx: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11LJFBBtqepKR6sV-WVkfsSvzZj5hr9DQ/view?usp=sharing)

Bloopers (nearly 2mins of being unable to say "Swerve"): [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u8kE4Ougq0Q-axvj9AcBvjgXgzJlx1hJ/view?usp=sharing)

Intro/Outro Music: A slightly edited version of "My Dick" by 3OH!3 (there will be no dick size-shaming in this Chili's tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> The latest attempt in my never-ending quest to maintain consistent character voices throughout an entire fic 😂


End file.
